Dash's Dare (one-shot)
by toricat
Summary: When the ponies are playing truth or dare, and Scootaloo gets a truth that is too hard for her to say, Dash dares her to do it, but will it turn out alright? Sorry...i fail at summaries...


_**A/N: Hey everyone this is my very first fanfiction...so please review and tell me if it was good or terrible. Tori!**_

The nine ponies sat around the campfire. A young Pegasus named Scootaloo was sitting between her two older Pegasi mares Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but Scoot was leaning against Rainbow Dash with a content smile on her face. Scootaloo's earth pony friend Apple Bloom sat between her sister Applejack and Pinkie Pie, she was leaning against AJ. Sweetie Belle, Scoot's unicorn friend sat between her sister Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle.

They were up in the mountains on their annual camping trip, starting a game of truth or dare. Dash wanted to start the game, and the others agreed to let her begin.

"Scoot, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm…Dare", Scoot responded a little hesitantly, though her idol didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, I dare you to buck 5 Pine Trees and gather the pine cones that fall" Rainbow told her. She didn't want to go too extreme on the little filly because although Scootaloo put on a tough mare act, Dash wasn't sure how much she could handle.

"Psh, I'll be back in 10 seconds flat" Scootaloo said using one of RD's many catchphrases. The ponies managed to go around the circle 4 times before Scoots returned with a bucket overflowing with pine cones.

"Whose turn is it?" she asked while carefully setting the bucket down.

"AJ's" all the ponies replied in unison.

"Alrighty then, Scootaloo, Truth or Dare?" AJ asked.

"Truth!" She said

"Okay, why don't ya tell us about yer family?" Applejack proposed as her truth.

"Uhh…..Dare..?" Scootaloo said sounding more like a question.

"I dare you to answer AJ truth Squirt!" Rainbow piped up. With that Scoot looked at the cyan Pegasus with tears in her purple eyes and charged into the forest.

"Looks like you did something wrong Dashie!" Pinkie accused.

Rainbow took to the sky to look for her small friend. After searching for what seemed like hours, Dash saw Scootaloo when she was about to jump from a cliff into a rushing river full of freezing cold water. Dash stares in shock as Scootaloo jumps off in a diving formation with no intention of stopping.

At that moment Rainbow jumps down after her, but Scootaloo is just out of her reach. Dash attempts to catch her, but misses and accidentally moves her off of her course of the river and into the rocky ledge of the riverbank. Scootaloo shrieks out in pain as a jagged rock slices her flank. She continues to cry out as she rolls down the bank through the pointed rocks while getting bashed around by larger rocks. She rolls to the edge of the river bank, and by the time she comes to a stop, she is unconscious. Rainbow gently picks up Scootaloo's almost lifeless body and flies faster than she ever has before in her life, even if she started to feel tired she would keep on pushing herself, as long as Scoot stayed with her. She flies 42 miles to the nearest hospital, and places Scootaloo on a new hospital bed.

She waits 4 hours, while the doctors do surgery, and wrap up Scootaloo's broken bones into casts. When the doctor comes out to talk to RD he is basically trampled by her.

"Is she ok? Is she still alive? Is there anything that she needs that won't work again? Rainbow asks the doctor.

"Scootaloo will be very sore for a while but she should be fine." The doctor replied.

"Oh thank Celestia!" was all Dash could manage to say. After a few moments though, she asked the doctor if she could go see Scootaloo.

"Of course you can. She might be a little out of it though…she was just waking up when I left." The doctor said.

"Great, thank you very much for saving her." Rainbow said.

"It was no problem, that is my job after all." The doctor replied.

With that rainbow raced down the hallway to room 42C was, she opened the door to a sight that brought tears to her eyes. Scootaloo was sleeping with tubes connected to her all over, and had stitches on her flank where the rock sliced her. She had cast on various part of her body, and her usually happy smile, was one grim line. Dash didn't want to wake her so she sat on the end of the bed and waited for her to wake up.

One hour later, Scootaloo woke up.

"Where am I? Why do I hurt? Where is everypony? I don't wanna be alone! I'M SCARED!" Scootaloo started to scream and Rainbow woke up at once.

"Squirt don't worry, I'm here!" She said soothingly…almost lovingly.

"Rainbow? Is that really you? Where am I? Where is everypony?" Scoot asked.

"Yeah, it's really me. You are at the hospital, everypony is back at the camp probably wondering where we are." She responded.

"Why are we at the hospital?"

"When AJ asked you about your family you looked to me for help…all I did was dare you to do the truth, then you ran off into the woods, I chased you and found you about to jump off a cliff, when I got near you, though I reached for you but only knocked you off your river path and into some jagged rocks." Rainbow said her eyes filling with tears as she continued, "Then I took you to this hospital and they did surgery and put casts on your broken bones. Oh Scootaloo I don't know if I could have lived with myself if you hadn't made it!" The tears Rainbow had held back started to trickle down her cheeks as she gave Scootaloo a hug.

"But…why did you come looking for me? I thought you were a lone pony." Scootaloo said.

"I am…I was…I don't know…I guess I kind of…maybe…tolerate you…" She said as a smile crept to her lips.

"Wait I'm confused…if you only tolerate me, then why did you look for me?"

"Okay kid, you got me. I like you…always have, I thought it was cute that you try to be like me, and I guess I thought of you as my pseudo sister. Would you mind telling me why you tried to end your life over truth or dare?

Scootaoo's eyes filled up with the same tears as were in her eyes only hours before at the camp grounds.

"Well, my mom and dad were walking home from the hospital with my new twin brothers…and I was walking out of my house to meet them halfway, at Sugar Cube Corner, but when I got there, they were nowhere to be found. So I just walked they path they were supposed to take. I saw my dad but I was too late, he was dead on the side of the road. I never found my mom or two brother. I didn't even get to know their names. I thought that if I ended my own life I might be able to reunite with my family and finally get to meet my brothers." Scootaloo said while bawling her eyes out onto Rainbow's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"That's the point, I didn't want anyone to think that I wasn't as good as them."

"Nopony would ever do that! Where are you living right now?"

"In a box on the edge of the Everfree Forest…"

"In a BOX?! Well what about when it gets cold?"

"I get some leaves…"

"Would you mind waiting here for a bit?"

"Are you gonna come back?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a little while." Rainbow Dash flew out of the room to the edge of the Everfree forest. She found the box and saw that the only contents were a small teddy bear, a couple apples, and a pile of leaves. She took the teddy bear back to her house. She made the guest bed and put the bear on top of the blanket. Then she went to town and bought Scootaloo a scooter and a mane-brush. After that she went back home and put that in Scootaloo's new bedroom. Then she went back to the hospital.

She asked to go see Scootaloo but the nurse said that it wasn't such a good idea. Scootaloo was having a nightmare. Dash persuaded the nurse to let her see Scoot.

"…No daddy? Wake up! Daddy? NO! Please wake up daddy! Don't leave me!" Scootaloo was squirming around on the hospital bed. "Mommy? Where are you? Please don't leave me alone." Scootaloo started to cry and Rainbow had had enough.

"Hey it's okay squirt, I'm here, no one is gonna leave you again." Rainbow cooed to the traumatized half-asleep filly.

"Mommy? Is that you?" Scootaloo asked opening her eyes a little. "Dash?! I wasn't crying…I just uh…got soap in my eyes…? And I totally didn't say mommy…." Scoot said to her idol.

"It's fine squirt, even I can't put on a tough mare act all the time. It's fine for you to let your feelings out. You could cry all you need to and your friends will still love you. I heard your dream…do you have that nightmare a lot?"

"Yeah, mostly because I don't have any good dreams to relive. The only thing I have is being just like you, but now you probably don't wanna do anything with me since I'm got all sappy."

"Let me tell you something I haven't told anyone, not even Fluttershy. When my parents were killed I went through a very bad time of depression. I never went to talk to anyone, I dropped out of flight school, and basically boarded up my house. You have taken this a lot better than I did. So I have a proposition…would you like to come live with me since we are both lone ponies? Then I can teach you how to fly, and anything else you want to know."

"Really? Yes! I would love that! Thank you Dash!" Scoot said

"Well then why don't we get you checked out of here and back home? I have a couple new things for you at home."

"Okay! Thanks again!"

*At Dash's house*

Everyone was waiting for Scootaloo and Rainbow to come home. They were all ready to surprise them thanks to Pinkie's idea of a surprise party.

"Surprise!" they all yelled as Scoot and Dash walked in the door.

Everypony talked and the whole incident was explained with the permission of Scootaloo, and everypony thought she was crazy because she had thought that they wouldn't like her anymore. After a couple more hours of Pinkie's party all the ponies dispersed back home.

Rainbow showed Scootaloo her new room.

"Wait this is all mine?" Scootaloo asked in astonishment while staring at everything in her room, especially the brand new scooter in the corner.

As if reading her mind Rainbow said "Yes everything is yours…even the scooter. I got you a mane-brush too because I didn't know if you would want to brush your mane or not…so I got it just in case."

"Well, I haven't ever had a brush before…maybe I'll try it out tomorrow!" Scootaloo answered with a very please smile plastered on her face.

"Okay squirt, I'm gonna go to bed because I have to do cloud duty tomorrow. Good night!"

"Night Rainbow, and thanks again for everything! I love you!"

"Love you too Scoots, Sleep tight." Rainbow replied, astonished that she was even able to say 'I love you' after all this time of holding back the memories that phrase brought with it.

"Oh well, I guess I will have to get used to it…now that I have a sister to say it to…"she thought to herself right before she fell asleep.


End file.
